The Secret Life of Pets- Snowball Joins In
by Roaring-Raptor
Summary: Snowball is getting used to being a domesticated pet again once the little girl took him in that night. Max and the others help him on getting used to being a pet.


**A short writing of Snowball getting used to being a domesticated pet again. Characters from The Secret Life of Pets do not belong to me.**

* * *

It was a nice warm day in New York where the city was buzzing with noise. The streets filled with cars and trucks of all kinds and the sidewalks filled with people passing by.

Past all the other buildings sat a red apartment where a few certain pets lived with their owners. After the whole "finding Max and Duke" situation a day ago, the pets were happily safe and sound with their owners. Including a certain white rabbit who had just moved in with his new young owner.

Snowball was the rabbit's name. After being taken in by the little girl, Snowball and the others have noticed that they all lived in the same apartment complex, allowing the pets to get Snowball to settle in.

"So, this is where you domesticated pets have been all your lives, huh?" Snowball said, hopping up the stairs, following Max to where he, Duke, and his owner lived in.

"Well yeah, this is my home, a place where I get to be with the people I love." Max responded back, showing Snowball the way.

Once they both got there, they went through the window and inside Katie's apartment where all the other pets, including Gidget. "Hey everybody! Since we never got to properly introduce ourselves, Snowball, this is Chloe, Mel, Buddy, Gidget, Sweetpea, Duke, and Norman!" Max introduced every single pet while pointing at them with his paw to make sure to let Snowball get to know who was who.

"Well this is a better introduction than what happened yesterday," Snowball let out a chuckle, "kinda, sorta, sorry for trying to kill you Tiny dog, and your friends here." Snowball said looking back at the others.

"Oh, it's fine, don't worry!" Gidget said happily to ensure the white rabbit that she has forgiven him. Snowball, let out a sigh of relief after all the others had forgiven him as well.

"Now that that's settled," Max began,"should we watch some-" Max was about to ask something to do until Buddy interrupted, "Now hold on Max! Now that Snowball is finally with us, we should head out to Pop's place!" Buddy suggested with a wag of his tail. "You know what, I think he's right Max!" Agreed Norman.

"Since Pop's owner is barely home, he's obviously having a party just as we speak!" Max sighed at his friend's suggestion. Rolling his eyes with a smile, Max nodded at the idea. "As long as we get back in time before our owners do, I'm fine with it." The others let out a small cheer, except for Snowball who had been listening intently.

"Now hold on tiny dog!" Snowball hopped his way next to Max and making sure to make eye contact with him. "Where exactly is Pop's place? Since you know, I hardly ever been around him." Snowball asked, with a brow raised.

"Oh don't worry Snowball," Max assured Snowball with a smile,"Buddy knows exactly where he lives since he knows him more than we do." As he said this, the others were already heading out the window and down the ladder. Noticing this, Max turned to head out the window with the others.

Noticing that Snowball hasn't moved from his spot, he turned around with a concerned face. "You coming, Snowball?" Snowball's ears perked up when he heard him talking to him. "Oh yeah, don't worry TD, I'm coming." Snowball hopped his way to the window and jumping out and hopping down the latter. "You always know when to keep me in check tiny dog, you still do." Snowball said with a small smirk on his face. He let out a chuckle when he heard Max sigh. "I know, Snowball, I know."

As they headed down the alley towards the entrance where they can enter towards Pop's home, Buddy headed up in his own path to let the others head up. "Watch out below guys!" Buddy called out as he pushed the ladder for the others to head up the apartment. The other pets quickly backed away as the the ladder made a loud bang once it hit the ground.

"Lets go guys!" Buddy called down above them. "Alright, you heard him guys, Duke you can go first." Gidget told the big brown dog that had been standing next to her. "Well alright then, but it might take me some time." Duke told them as he started to head up the latter with a bit difficulty.

"So this is where the old man lives, huh?" Snowball said while heading up the ladder, "keep it moving big dog!" Max was behind Snowball with Duke all the way in the front with the others right behind them. "Ugh, I did not enjoy my previous experience here." Chloe said as she trudged up the ladder, a frown on her face with her ears hanging down. The others, except for Snowball, Max, Duke, and Chloe, chuckled as they remembered what happened the other day to Chloe at their last visit to Pop's place.

"Oh boy, I rather not know what happened to you." Max said as they reached the spot on where Buddy and Duke were waiting for them. "I wouldn't mind a small story kitty cat." Snowball said as he hopped the last step where he landed next to the window. "Yeah, don't call me that, rabbit." Chloe told Snowball as she slowly moved her way next to the white rabbit. "Oh sure sure," Snowball said as he looked around, clearly not interested with the cat.

His ears perked up when he heard faint music through the apartment's window. He hopped his way towards it and peeked inside. "Uh, hey long dog, you sure this is the place to the old man's spot?" Snowball asked as he held on to the ledge while turning to look back at the others. "Yup, this is the place, hold on." Buddy went to where Snowball hanged off the window and slowing pushed up the window for entrance. The music getting louder.

"Alright everyone one at a time." Buddy said as he watched the others pass by one by one. Once they had all entered the first thing that stands out was different kinds of animals were having a great time. Everyone enjoying their own games and enjoying the music that filled the room. Snowball looked around in admiration as the others looked around for a certain old hound. Buddy headed out in front with the others following behind him.

"Come on, he's probably over him." Buddy told the other pets as he walked in front. Snowball made sure to stay by Max's side as he looked around where the other pets were having a good time, not exactly used to seeing this but he was trying to take it all in. "Hey," he jumped as he heard Max speak to him. Turning his head quickly to face him the terrier who had a brow raised towards him, "You okay there, Snowball? You looked spaced out for a second."

Max asked the white rabbit with concern in his voice. Snowball let out a smile towards the terrier, "Oh don't worry tiny dog, I'm just getting used to the domesticated life since, you know, what happened to me." Max remembered clearly on why Snowball was like this, after all, who knows how long the crazed rabbit had been living without a owner.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that, truly I am." Max said with sympathy in his voice. Snowball waved a paw at him, "Don't worry about it, tiny dog, it's not your fault, it was bound to happen." Snowball assured the terrier as they walked towards a corner where a certain hound was laying down with some hamsters helping him rest. Snowball perked up as he and the others headed towards the old hound. "I'm guessing that's Pops, am I right?" Snowball asked as he watched Buddy walking towards the old hound.

"Hey Pops, it's us!" Buddy yelled out a little, but the old hound didn't respond, "watch where he's moving.." Pops mumbled in his sleep. Snowball rose a brow and said, "yo, does he even hear us?" he looked towards Buddy, and just as he was about to respond, one of the hamsters whacked Pops on the head which jolted him awake. "Oh what who's there!"

Pops looked around and spotted the other pets in front of him. He noticed the white bunny since he stood out with all his white fur, "well well well, if it isn't the crazy white ball of fluff who tried to kill us. How nice." Pops said with clear sarcasm as Snowball let out a small laugh. "I like this old guy already fellas!" Snowball said with a happy smile on his face, including his tail wagging.

"Yeah yeah, you kids and your pride these days, anyways, what brings you kids to my place?" Pops asked as he settled back down on his pillow. "Oh nothing really, Pops, we just wanted to show Snowball around the place since he's with us now." Buddy responded as the others took a glance at the white bunny who nodded his head. "Well you came at the right place, at the right time." Pops responded with a yawn as he laid his head down.

"Go crazy, but remember to clean up the place up alright?" Pops told the small group of pets who assured him that they would. "Come on, Snowball!" Max told the white bunny as they all headed their separate ways. "Coming right over, tiny dog!" Snowball hopped his way to the terrier where they went to enjoy their time before their owners would arrive.

* * *

A/N **: Thank you for reading my story! A review on what I should fix on my writing would be nice! I won't mind a few favorites!**


End file.
